1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for glass sheet bending and to the resultant bent glass sheet.
2. Background Art
Glass sheet bending to a constant radius of curvature has previously been provided as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,275 Reunamacki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,444 Reunamacki, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,999 Reunamacki all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.